


Protection of Muggle-borns Act: 2003

by AylaPascal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPascal/pseuds/AylaPascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Safety, Equality, Peace and Prosperity. The motto of the New Ministry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection of Muggle-borns Act: 2003

Section 3 - Definitions  
  
(1) In this Act, unless contrary intention appears:   
  
Half-blood has the meaning of everybody not covered by the other definitions.   
  
Muggle-born has the meaning of a person born to two Muggle parents.   
  
Muggle has the meaning of a person with no known magical heritage for at least two generations.   
  
Pureblood has the meaning of a person with magical heritage on both sides of their genetic line for at least five generations.   
  
Squib has the meaning of a person born to two pureblood parents, but possessing no magical powers themselves.   
  
\--  
  
Almost ten years on and Hermione couldn't believe that everything still looked the same. The last time she had visited her parents in the Muggle world, the world of her childhood had changed into something alien and uninviting. Yet, the wizarding world still looked the same as it did when she first entered it.   
  
She slowly weaved her way through the crowds at Diagon Alley celebrating the anniversary of the fall of Voldemort and to the door of The Leaky Cauldron. She opened the door, stepped inside and paused for a second to let her eyes adjust to the dim light.   
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed as she saw her old friend sitting in a corner booth. They had decided a few years after the war that they would meet up, no matter what, on the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat.   
  
"Hermione," he said warmly as she walked over. They hugged briefly and she sat down.   
  
"How's everything been? How's work been?" she asked after a slightly awkward pause. Harry has taken a position in the Ministry and most of her questions in the previous years about his work had been gently rebuffed. She supposed that old habits died hard considering she kept on asking.   
  
He smiled. "You know I can't tell you that. But otherwise everything's great. How's Ron?"  
  
"As well as can be expected." Hermione winced when she heard the biting tone of her voice.   
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said.   
  
Hermione didn't think he meant it. "Don't you think it's going a little far?"   
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "Be careful, Hermione. You're beginning to sound like a traitor. You remember the days of the war. Murders in broad daylight. Crime is practically non-existent since the Act was enacted."   
  
"I know," Hermione said. She stared at a dark stain in the wood above the bar. "Do you remember what was promised?"   
  
"It's still far too unsafe," Harry said tightly. "Now are we going to have a pleasant lunch or are you going to sit here criticising the Ministry's policies all afternoon. If you are, then I have far better places to be." He suddenly smiled. "I want to catch up with one of my oldest and best friends."   
  
Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So do I, Harry. So do I."   
  
"Then let's not talk politics."   
  
\--   
  
Section 10: No social group larger than five people may gather on a regular basis, without Ministry permission. Exceptions to this clause are outlined in section 11.   
  
\--  
  
It was late when Hermione left The Leaky Cauldron. Already there were few people on the streets except for a few stragglers. Either they were Ministry employees or they were confident of avoiding the patrols. Hermione suspected the former rather than the latter. Few people were that stupid nowadays. The patrols were innocuous until they came up to you, flashed a Ministry card and then you were Apparated away. People usually returned after a few days. They were different though, more subdued. Nobody talked about it though. Talking was another way of getting yourself arrested.   
  
Still, Hermione thought, it was safer.   
  
Safety, Equality, Peace and Prosperity. The motto of the New Ministry.   
  
Hermione walked quickly through the dark streets towards her house. A glance at her watch told her that she still had nearly half an hour until her curfew but you could never be too safe. The Wizengamot wasn't what it once was.  
  
It wasn't until she was almost at her front gate that Hermione noticed a dark figure standing in her doorway. She felt a little flicker of fear but pushed it aside. It had almost been three years since there was a murder in wizarding England. She stopped at the gate. "Who are you?" she called out.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," the person said. The voice sounded strangely familiar.   
  
"That's not what I asked," Hermione said. Her hand went down to the alarm button she carried, clipped onto her belt. Compulsory for all Muggle-borns by Section 24 of the Act.   
  
The person stepped forward and Hermione blinked in surprise. "Lucius Malfoy," she said flatly. "What are you doing at my door?"   
  
"I want to talk," he said.  
  
She frowned. "You are breaking your curfew."  
  
Lucius gave a sharp laugh. "That curfew is a joke. You were a smart girl, Granger. Surely you haven't been taken in by all that equality bullshit."   
  
"Insulting my Muggle-born status isn't the best way to get me to listen to you," Hermione pointed out.  
  
To her surprise, Lucius shook his head. "That wasn't what I was talking about." He stepped to the side and gestured for her to walk up the pathway. "If we go inside, I can explain why I came here. You can always press that little button you're fingering. But only after you hear me out."   
  
Hermione took a step forward and then paused. Technically, by not reporting a break in curfew, she could be arrested for aiding and abetting. But then again, her curiosity was piqued. She hadn't seen such open criticism of the Ministry's policies for years. She walked up towards her apartment and opened the door. Lucius followed her inside.   
  
She switched on the light and watched as Lucius looked around the cosily furnished apartment.  
  
"Nice place," he said.  
  
Hermione wasn't entirely sure whether he was being sarcastic or not. Then again, considering the last she heard of ex-Death Eater Ministry-appointed accommodations, perhaps not. She walked over to her armchair and sat down. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"   
  
Lucius had a pensive expression on his face as he also sat down. "Safety, Equality, Peace and Prosperity," he finally said.   
  
She stared at him. "If you have questions about the Act, you should be aware that I'm no longer working for the Ministry."   
  
"I'm fully aware of that," Lucius replied. "You cited 'irreconcilable differences' in your resignation papers."   
  
Hermione blinked. "I wasn't aware that was public knowledge."   
  
He gave an enigmatic smile. "You of all people ought to know how much the Ministry keeps tabs on people."   
  
Hermione pursed her lips. She did know full well. After all, she suspected that she was one of the few who had read through the full text of the Act and it was frankly, rather frightening. The wizarding world had always worried her with its lacklustre attitude towards civil liberties, but it had simply gotten worse in the past few years. There was peace though. She supposed that wasn't a bad thing. "Why are you here?"   
  
"I need your help," Lucius admitted.   
  
She stared. She would have never thought that any Death Eater (ex-Death Eater, her mind reminded her) would ever ask for her help. Least of all, Lucius Malfoy. "What for?"   
  
"You know as well as I do that the Act is a farce," Lucius said. "It's an excuse for the Ministry to retain control over everybody. Purebloods and Mu—Muggle-borns alike."   
  
"You may believe that the Act is unfair. However, most people would disagree," Hermione pointed out.   
  
"That's because of the repercussions."   
  
Privately, Hermione had to agree. She had resigned from the Ministry precisely because of the Act and the overwhelming control it gave the Ministry over the general population. "Assuming I agree with your presumptions – and I'm not saying that I do – why would I help you? My life hasn't been adversely affected by the Act."   
  
She felt uncomfortable as Lucius stared at her. "You were the girl who campaigned for house elf rights. I find it difficult to believe that humans are beyond your concern."   
  
When she didn't answer, he sighed. "Look. You know where to find me." He stood up, walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
"There's no need to let me out," he said.   
  
"But curfew?" she asked.   
  
Lucius laughed. "I'm capable of avoiding a few Ministry patrols."   
  
And then he was gone.  
  
\--   
  
Section 5: Curfew is to be strictly adhered to with a possible maximum penalty of life imprisonment in the New Azkaban.   
  
\--  
  
Hermione stared around the dilapidated area of Hogsmeade and winced. This was where the Ministry stuck people they no longer wished to see. She was beginning to wonder whether she should go knocking door to door. That was still a brave feat for a Muggle-born around pureblood territory despite the safety afforded by the Act.  
  
"Granger." The voice came from just behind her.   
  
She spun around and saw Lucius Malfoy walking towards her, looking as impeccable as always. They looked like an incongruous pair among such desolation.   
  
"I take it from your presence that you have agreed to assist me," he continued when she did not reply.   
  
"I'm thinking about it," she said. They both began to walk towards more civilised areas of Hogsmeade. "Why don't you just use the provisions outlined in the Act?" she inquired.   
  
Lucius gave a dry laugh. "I thought you were supposed to be smart for a Mudblood."   
  
Obviously, she thought, he didn't feel the need to be polite any more. "I'd appreciate it if you refrained from insulting my genetic heritage," she said icily.  
  
He ignored what she said. "My former wife works for the Department."   
  
Hermione already knew this. In the past few years, Narcissa Black had made no secret of her distaste for her former husband. In fact, it was Narcissa who was the leading proponent of the harsh treatment of former Death Eaters. "You don't know who they are," Narcissa had argued vehemently against the moderates. "I used to live with one. I know."  
  
"You don't think I've tried?" Lucius said. "I get blocked at every turn. I'm a dangerous criminal. They believe that I have a nefarious reason for wanting this reform."   
  
"And do you?" Hermione couldn't help asking.   
  
"If I did, do you really believe that I'd tell you?"  
  
"I guess not," she admitted. She looked at him as they walked. "So why do you need my help? I can't think of anything I could do."   
  
Lucius's lips twisted into a mockery of a smile. "That's where you are very wrong. I refuse to believe the person I am asking for help is this stupid. Think about it, Granger."   
  
Hermione could feel her heart sinking slightly. Think about it. That's exactly what she knew she hadn't been doing for the past few years. People who thought too much realised too much and tended to disappear. "I'm Muggle-born," she said quietly. It really didn’t require that much thinking or analysis. After all, she had known this ever since she had read the full text of the Act. Hermione wasn’t sure why she hadn't done anything at that time, but suspected it was something to do with the war. She – along with the rest of the wizarding world – was just tired. The Act with its promises seemed like the perfect solution.   
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And?"   
  
She folded her lips. Apparently he was going to make her spell it out. "The Act discriminates against many purebloods."   
  
"Not only that," Lucius said vehemently. "It gives undue privileges to Mudbloods."   
  
Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it again.   
  
"Even you can't defend it."   
  
"Please stop saying the word Mudblood," Hermione said tightly. She knew that Lucius was right, but she didn't want to admit it.   
  
Lucius stopped suddenly. "I need your help," he said.   
  
"You've already said that," she retorted. There was nobody in the street that they were standing in and she suddenly felt a brief shiver of fear. Her hand crept to the alert button on her belt.   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I thought we made it clear that there wasn't going to be any need for that," Lucius said. "I promise I will not use that term while we are working together."   
  
"And what will be working together to achieve?" she asked.   
  
"To get rid of the Act, of course," Lucius said mildly. "Eventually, anyway."   
  
She stared. "You're insane," she finally managed to get out. "I'm supposing that you have a plan for this? It's not so easy to change things, you know."   
  
"On the contrary," Lucius said. "It's exceedingly easy. All one needs is one catalyst. And you are my ticket to ensuring that one happens."   
  
\--   
  
Section 25: No ex-Death Eater may appear at Ministry functions without the prior permission of a Ministry official.   
  
\--  
  
Harry met them at the entrance to the Ministry function. Without looking at Lucius, he handed the older man a pass. "Clip that to your shirt in a visible position," he ordered.  
  
He was about to turn around when Hermione grabbed his arm. "Thank you," she said.  
  
Harry stared at her. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He walked away.   
  
Hermione stared after her long-time friend and wondered the same thing herself. She felt a hand on her arm and saw that Lucius had looped his arm around hers. "We have to seem realistic," he murmured into her ear. She couldn't help but feel a slight shiver at his hot breath.   
  
They walked into the function together. Hermione could immediately feel the eyes of the room on them. Mudblood and pureblood, she thought ironically. No, Mudblood and Death Eater. Then again, according to Lucius, this was the only way they could get to speak to Narcissa.   
  
She turned to Lucius. "Now what?" she asked quietly, but he was looking around the room.   
  
"How many purebloods are there here?" Lucius said after a short pause.   
  
Hermione blinked. "Is this some new form of discriminatory talk because I thought we were over that."   
  
He made an irritated noise. "Just look."   
  
Hermione looked around the room. Then suddenly it began to dawn on her that she couldn't see any of the old families. She couldn't recognise most of the people, but out of the ones she did recognise, she couldn't see a single pureblood. Except, of course, Lucius, she thought, well aware of his hand clamped on her arm. She wondered if they fooled anybody with their act.   
  
"You see it too." Lucius's voice seemed low and calm, but she could hear the underlying tension.   
  
"EXCUSE ME. COULD I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?"   
  
She jumped at the sudden Sonorus spell. Turning her head around, she suddenly saw a raised dais on one end of the room and Narcissa standing in front of a podium on it. The noise in the room died down quickly. Hermione turned her head slightly to see the expression on Lucius's face but there was none but for the fact his lips were pressed tightly together.  
  
"Thank you everybody for being able to come to the Annual Fundraiser for War Victims," Narcissa continued, in a more normal volume. "We are pleased and proud to announce that we have collected over a thousand galleons tonight so far and hope to break the record last year of five thousand galleons."  
  
There was thunderous applause.  
  
"Tonight is also a celebration of victory. It has been almost ten years since our victory against Voldemort. But a greater victory is our Protection of Muggle-borns Act which came into effect five years ago today."   
  
The applause was deafening.   
  
Narcissa smiled. "Although the Act was my brainchild, I am pleased to say that almost everybody in this room had a hand in helping it become implemented. And everybody in our world has contributed to the lasting peace that has ensued!" She paused slightly. "Never has the wizarding world been stronger. Never have we been more united. Never have Muggle-borns and purebloods been on equal footing. Witches and wizards, we have created safety, equality, peace and prosperity!"   
  
Hermione winced as Lucius's hand tightened around her arm. "Let's leave," he hissed into her ear. Before she could say anything, he had her arm in a painful grip and was steering her through the cheering crowd.   
  
"What the hell was that for?" Hermione demanded as soon as she could make herself heard. They were standing in a small courtyard outside. There was the faint sound of clapping in the background but other than that, it was almost completely silent.   
  
"I apologise," Lucius said stiffly after a few seconds.  
  
She stared. "Did you just apologise to me?"   
  
"Don't expect it to be a frequent occurrence." Lucius walked over to a bench next to a still pool and sat down. He tilted his head and looked up at her. "Did you notice anything about the speech?"   
  
Hermione sat down next to him. "Could you be any more cryptic?" she said with irritation. In the few days she had known Lucius Malfoy, he seemed determined to allow her to draw her own conclusions about the current political situation. Yet, he also seemed determined that her conclusions be the same as his. Hence, he kept on posing seemingly random cryptic questions.   
  
His voice was pensive. "It reminded me of some of the Dark Lord's speeches."   
  
Hermione couldn't help but glance around. But there was nobody there. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt an irrational fear. "But that's ridiculous," she said.   
  
"Is it?"   
  
\--   
  
Section 30: A Muggle-born may apply for special consideration for subjects during his or her first three years at Hogwarts.   
  
\--   
  
"I would have never thought to find you with a Muggle-born, Lucius."   
  
Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice so close to her ear. She twisted around and saw Narcissa standing there, looking as beautiful and as distant as ever.  
  
"I would have never taken you for a politician," Lucius replied, his voice just as icy.   
  
Hermione felt his hand on her own and knew it for a reminder. Don't let her realise that this is just an act. She opened her mouth, but then shut it. She had no idea what to say. Besides, this was Lucius's game now. This was why he had needed her help. Hermione still wasn't sure why she was helping him and suspected that it was a mixture between a sincere desire to see the Act overturned and just plain curiosity.   
  
"People change, Lucius," Narcissa said calmly. "Now I must ask what you are doing at this function. I'm sure you are aware of Section 25 of the Act."   
  
To Hermione's surprise, Lucius lifted up her hand and kissed it. "We haven't announced it yet, but Hermione and I are engaged." It took everything she had not to cry out in surprise. "Mr. Potter was kind enough to waive the rules for us this time for this celebration. After all, without the fall of Voldemort, our love would have never happened."   
  
Hermione couldn't help but think that he was laying it on a bit thick. It was apparent by the expression on Narcissa's face that she thought the same.   
  
"I wish you every happiness," Narcissa said.   
  
"Thank you," Lucius said with a smile. "I have to applaud you on your speech earlier. It was reminiscent of old times."   
  
Narcissa froze for a second before she visibly made an effort to look normal. "Thank you," she said. "Now I'm afraid I must return to the function. You two enjoy yourself here." She walked off.   
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel like she missed something in that conversation. Lucius had this expression of satisfaction on his face. "I have to admire her," he said.   
  
"What?" Hermione said, confused. She knew that Narcissa was scared over what Lucius had last said, but she wasn't entirely sure why.   
  
"She's finishing the Dark Lord's work," Lucius said simply. "By the Act, she's creating widespread public dislike for Muggle-borns. It's ingenious." His face hardened. "And we must stop her."   
  
Hermione tried to digest what was just said to her. "You mean to say that the protection offered by the act is … temporary and that she's going to incite some sort of pureblood uprising?"   
  
"Or it's just going to happen of its own accord," he said pensively. "Look around. Can't you see the seeds of dissent already beginning to grow underneath this supposed peace?"   
  
"Okay…" she said slowly. "Supposing you are right… Then why do you want to stop her?"   
  
Lucius looked at her. "Because I'm not about to be a pawn in her little game."   
  
Hermione nodded and hid a small smile. She suspected that a larger part of his determination had to do with the fact the Act still discriminated against him. She doubted that Lucius Malfoy was going to sit around and wait for any revolution.   
  
\--  
  
Section 17: Any crime committed by an ex-Death Eater is immediately punishable by life imprisonment in the New Azkaban.   
  
\--   
  
Harry stared at her and then looked over at Lucius. "This is ridiculous," he snapped. "That Death Eater's brainwashed you."   
  
"On the contrary, Mr. Potter," Lucius said smoothly. "I've helped her to see the truth."  
  
"You're not helping," Hermione said. "Harry, this is the truth. The more I think about it, the more it fits. Think about it. Narcissa Malfoy was one of the strongest advocates for pureblood supremacy back when Voldemort was still alive. Yet, then a few years afterwards, she came up with the Act and called it the greatest chance Muggle-borns had for full integration in the wizarding society."   
  
"And I agree with her," Harry said coldly. "Look around. Our streets have never been safer."   
  
"Look below the surface," Hermione said quietly. "Why won't Ron speak to you? There are whispers of revolution. Before Malfoy came to me, I just didn't listen to them."   
  
Harry stared at her coldly. "You are talking of treason, Hermione. Be careful."   
  
"Is that a threat, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked as he stood up. "Come on, Hermione. It is apparent that he will not listen to reason."   
  
As she followed Lucius from the room, Hermione couldn't help but glance back. Harry simply gave her a blank look.   
  
\--  
  
Section 8: No Death Eater, or person with connections to Death Eaters, may hold public office unless with the express written permission of the current Minister and a majority of his or her senior staff.   
  
\--   
  
"So, what now?" Hermione asked. They were sitting in her living room much as they did just a few nights ago.  
  
Lucius simply gave her a look. "I asked for your help so that I could speak to Narcissa," he said. "I'm not obliged to tell you any more about my plan. Besides, you couldn't help me." There was darkness, a foreboding tone in his voice.   
  
Hermione bit her lip. Somehow she had suspected that he would say that. She knew what he was probably going to do. It wasn't as though he wasn't capable of it. More than capable, in fact. Yet, she didn't want to voice her concern out aloud. "Good luck," she finally said. "I suppose I should thank you for opening my eyes."   
  
His eyes were intense as they stared into her own. "Don't thank me yet." Lucius held up a small slip of paper. "I got this at the function."   
  
She stared at it. "What is it?"   
  
"Narcissa's schedule for the next fortnight. Another reason why I needed to get close to her."   
  
"Oh," Hermione said.   
  
There was a long and awkward silence before Lucius stood up and put down his cup of tea. "I had better go." He paused and it seemed as though he was going to say something else but then he simply said, "I appreciated your help."   
  
Hermione nodded and watched as he walked out her font door. His figure quickly disappeared into the dark night. As she sat back, her fingers curled around a steaming mug of earl grey, she couldn't help but realise that she hadn't even bothered to put on her alert button today. She was surprised how her views on the world (and maybe, a traitorous little voice said, even a man) could change in the space of just a few days.   
  
\--  
  
The intention of this Act is to ensure the equality and protection of Muggle-borns. The following Sections are designed to achieve this objective.   
  
\--  
  
The Daily Prophet, August 15th 2008   
  
HERO DEAD IN TRAGEDY  
  
In tragic news, our beloved Narcissa Black was killed last night in what the authorities are calling a tragic accident. On one of her goodwill missions among the more Muggle-born parts of Hogsmeade, she was hit by some form of Muggle moving carriage and died instantly.   
  
The Ministry has declared this a national day of mourning.  
  
"We will endeavour to continue her work in ensuring the equality of all the citizens of wizarding Britain," a spokesman for the Ministry said.  
  
This is amid speculations that major amendments to the Act are currently being discussed behind closed doors.  
  
\--  
  
Hermione stared at the newspaper headline and wondered what chain of events she had set into place. There's going to be a power vacuum now, she realised. Somehow, Hermione suspected that she was going to be seeing Lucius again very soon. 


End file.
